1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to mobile phones and, more particularly, to a mobile phone for authenticating Subscriber Identification Module (SIM) card and a SIM card authentication method adapted for the mobile phone.
2. Description of Related Art
With trends towards miniaturization of mobile phones are becoming popular, smaller mobile phones are easy to be lost or stolen. Therefore, information stored in the mobile phone about the owner of the mobile phone may be illegally accessed, which may result in loss or privacy intrusion for the owner.
Therefore, what is needed is a mobile phone for authenticating SIM card to overcome the described shortcoming.